Digital Love
by Yumi Shishido
Summary: Quien no sentido algo a traves de la Red?. Esta es la primera vez que a Spanner le pasa algo asi, adivinen con quien . 4851 Adolescentes! Ellos merecen mas amor.Deberia haber mas de ellos *-* Son amor! Dejen Reviews :3


OHA!~

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece , es de Akira Amano , pero si me perteneciera les aseguro que seria Shonen-ai, Spanner y Shouichi serian una pareja muy feliz de novios y Byakuran estaría muerto o haciendo alguna cochinada pervertida con alguno de sus esclavos **MUY **lejos de Shouichi

* * *

.

.

.

_**D**__igital__** L**__ove_

Spanner era un chico normal de 16 años, que solía pasar la mayor parte de su día frente a una pantalla, aunque eso no es muy normal, le agradaba ese estilo de vida aunque ni en la red tenía muchos amigos, a decir verdad ninguno… Eso no importaba realmente pues le gustaba buscar información y estudiar acerca de su país favorito, Japón. Él era un muchacho muy inteligente así que se esmero en aprender el idioma, lo cual no tardo en comprender casi a la perfección, aunque aun tenía problemas con los dichosos "kanjis". También le gustaba pasear a través de la red por sitios de chat japoneses donde pudiera conocer gente con gustos similares a él, aunque no tenía mucha suerte, no había muchos chicos de su edad que se interesaran en mecánica y robótica.

Uno de sus tantas tardes frente a la pantalla, mirando los chat que solía visitar con frecuencia se dio cuenta que había una persona que hace días se repetía en la sala de chat. Medito un momento y decidió que hablarle, simplemente puso un "hola" y espero a ver si la persona detrás de la pantalla contestara, pasados unos minutos obtuvo un pequeño "hola". Se sintió muy emocionado por que era la primera vez que alguien le contestaba en ese chat, que aunque visitaba a diario nunca se atrevía a dar el primer paso de hablar, es que en realidad era bastante tímido. Estuvo charlando un momento un poco breve con esa persona, al parecer era un chico japonés de su edad y tenían diversas cosas en común, como su gusto por la robótica aunque no llego a saber cómo se llamaba pues este se fue al poco rato diciendo que al día siguiente tenia examen de Literatura pero dijo que se conectaría para seguir la interesante conversación, cosa que realmente emociono mucho más al rubio, ya que aunque ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, por fin había hablado con alguien en un idioma que ambos compartieran.

Al día siguiente calculo aproximadamente la hora en que se conectaría el otro joven y espero frente a la pantalla esperando que apareciera, cuando ya se estaba desilusionando de que el otro se conectara, alguien lo saludo, el rubio sintió un ligero cosquilleo cuando vio la ventana del otro tintineando en su pantalla y con manos temblorosas contesto. Así paso gran parte de la tarde charlando cosas triviales y haciendo preguntas simples. El otro muchacho se llamaba Shouichi, era de Tokio y tenían la misma edad. Realmente nunca había conversado tanto con una persona incluso por ese medio, no era muy bueno con las relaciones personales a decir verdad, la mayoría de los demás jóvenes de su instituto lo excluían en todo por ser un "cerebrito", al parecer su nuevo amigo tenía problema similar y además parecía tímido.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo, hablar con Shouichi a través de la red se había convertido poco a poco en una costumbre, ahora más que conectarse a la red para ver algo, lo hacía para hablar con él, es que era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan a gusto charlando con alguien, realmente podían hablar de lo que sea y se entendían muy bien en prácticamente todo lo que decían. Así los días que el otro joven no podía entrar a la red por alguna razón para Spanner eran aburridos y largos, si no estaba el japonés al otro lado de la pantalla ya ni estar frente a ella tenía mucha importancia. Era en esos momentos en que se dedicaba a meditar como serian las cosas si ellos dos, por ejemplo, hubieran sido compañeros en la secundaria, seguramente serian mejores amigos y se la pasarían inventando alguna objeto extravagante o conversando sobre diversos temas un tiempo equivalente o más que compartían a través de la red.

Es que con todo el tiempo que llevaban hablando a Spanner le había llegado a interesar en cierto modo el japonés, era la primera persona con la que había encontrado una conexión tan grande, sentía demasiado agrado con su compañía aunque no podía tener un contacto físico con él, pues la distancia era mucha y no quería arriesgar a perder a su único amigo por una confusión de sentimientos así lo mejor por ahora era mantener todo eso en el silencio, aunque su corazón latía muy rápido cada vez que el otro le dejaba algún mensaje cuando el rubio no estaba conectado o le decía algo agradable, como la estima que el japonés le expresaba de vez en cuando.

Una tarde en que ambos hablaban, Spanner se aventuro a preguntar cuál era la razón de que el japonés se ausentaba muchas días, este le explico que estaba en un proyecto de robótica para una competencia que sería en el año entrante.

¿Una competencia de Robótica?

Esa era su oportunidad, le pregunto cuales eran las bases para poder entrar en ella. Iría al año siguiente y entraría a la competencia solo para disimular el hecho de que querer viajar hacia Japón. Como era muy inteligente las becas de estudio no le costarían mucho y su familia era de dinero y eso reducía los problemas en gran medida. Ya le había dicho a sus padres que su meta era ir a estudiar a Japón pero ahora su motivación era mucho mayor, ya que ahí se encontraba la única persona que había logrado hacer latir su frio y apagado corazón…

.

.

.

* * *

Este es el primer fic que publico de esta pareja , que es mi favorita. No hay casi nada de ellos en general pero a mi me encanta porque la considero muy especial en muchos sentidos.

Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a **Mi Shouichi, ****Kira**. Espero que te guste, esta es nuestra historia, ¿no crees? [?]. Te amo (L)

No puedo creer que tarde menos de una hora en escribirlo. Me quedo cortito igual…

Saludos a Todos lo que lo lean y espero que me dejen algún Review~

Ciao~

**Y**umi** S**hishido / ** S**panner


End file.
